Scary Movie, Sweet Dreams
by TheFabulousPrussia
Summary: Gilbert and Lovino sit down to watch a scary movie, lights out, blanket-wrapped, and ready to be terrified. Well, only one is left terrified, the other, just amused. Some fluffy Prumano, rated for Lovi's silly mouth. Oneshot.


**Just a fluffy one-shot I thought up out of the blue and made up as I went along, and it's sadly longer than the chapters of Irritably Similar.  
>This one may prove to have mistakes in it, I was using something that didn't have spell check.<strong>

**The disclaimer and all that, I don't own Hetalia, though I so wish I did. Maybe then Prumano would be a pairing that people regard higher. **

**-TFP **

* * *

><p>It was tempting to fall asleep, wrapped up in a warm blanket, curled around an even warmer body, not to mention the ungodly hour of night it was, but the squirming Italian in his lap kept him awake. Who knew that he got so fidgety during a movie? It was kind of cute, if not annoying.<p>

Suddenly, he jumped, clinging onto the Prussian's shirt as blood splattered across the screen that held the only light in the room. Gilbert could only laugh, "A little jump-"

"No! Not at all! Shut up bastard!" Lovino snapped quickly, shoving at the chest that he rested on. He was not uterly and horribly terrified by this movie. He could take all of the blood...and gore...and guts flying out of these annoying high school girls' abdomens. Yes, he could totally take it.

"Are you sure?" Gilbert snickered, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. All he recieved was a nod in reply. "Absolutely sure?" Another nod, less hesitant this time. "Absolutely positively su-"

"I'm God damned fine! So shut your fucking mouth! Why do I even keep you around?" Lovino shrieked, throwing his arms up like that would help him to make a point. His face was positively red with embarassment, that was for sure. He glared at the German using his periferal vision, not caring to turn his face. It was a good thing that the room was dark enough to hide his blush. It was pitch black, save for the television and a small tomato night light that Lovino insisted on having because he needed to see the floor when he wanted to go upstairs and get something to eat in the middle of the night. It was much more accurate to say that he was scared of the dark, or even that Gilbert needed to see the floor when Lovino kicked him, quite literally, out of bed to go get him some food because he was far too lazy to do it himself. Gilbert really needed to stop being such a soft-hearted pushover and fetching what Lovino wanted, and make the man get it himself, he was a big boy now and could navigate the room with his tomato night light. Hell, if that didn't work, the flashlight was on the bedside table, for a 'thunderstorm emergency'.

"You keep me around because the only other people who would hold you so damn close while you cry like a baby over a horribly made slasher are Feli and Tonio." Gil muttered before Lovino jumped again, causing shoulder to collide with jaw, and teeth to collide with tongue, "Ow, damn it! And because I can sit here and take your wild jumping like a gottverdammt Mexican jumping bean." Was that blood he was tasting? "Oh, and of course the simple fact that you're madly in love with the awesome me." He grinned slyly, pecking Lovino on the cheek as he shook. "If you're so damn scared of the movie, why not just turn it off and we can watch something else? If you want, I'll even get up and switch it so you don't have to move."

"I'm not scared! Merda, I just...it surprised me is all." Gilbert thought it was utterly adorable how tough Lovino tried to be, and the pout that he only seemed to use around the Prussian just added to it. Was he trying to look that cute? Oh, it didn't matter, wait, had he just said something?

"What was that, mein liebe?" he asked for clarification, it was granted with a glare.

"I said leave the damn movie on, I don't..." the rest was mumbled so that he could barely hear it.

"Once more?"

"I don't want you to go." Snapped out a very flustered looking Italian, "I-i'll be cold if you get up, damn it, so don't move, besides, then I would have to get comfortable again, and it would just be annoying, so don't...just don't!" he sputtered out, face getting redder so that the light from the flatscreen on the wall distinctly made it obvious.

Gilbert looked slightly shocked, and the smallest bit confused as he stared back into those hazel eyes that he could have sworn belonged on a deer about to be pummeled by an eighteen-wheeler. His lips curled up into a smile after all that had been said had registered, "I just had a really awesome idea." he leaned over a little, snatching the remote off of the pillow on the other side of the bed, then the screen went black. Lovino gasped shallowly and clung to Gilbert just a little more until the screen flickered back to life, this time showing the start up menu for Gilbert's PS3. He scrolled over and tapped the X-button as soon as he hovered over the symbol of a DVD. The screen went dark again, but for a shorter time.

By the time that the new movie had started, the Prussian had moved, dragging a slightly squirming Italian with him. They were now curled up on their sides, facing each other, Gilbert's arms still protectively held Lovino as he rested his cheek on his head of chestnut hair. Lovino had curled himself close to Gilbert's chest, his face finding the crook of Gilbert's neck and settling there as the familiar start up of Casablanca streamed from the television. Their legs tangled together and they seemed to melt perfectly molded together. It wasn't long before Gilbert piped up to break the comfortable sound of them breathing with the movie in the background, "You know, if you had just said you wanted to cuddle, I would've turned that dumb horror movie off before the beginning credits were over."

"I wanted to watch the movie." Lovino replied stubbornly.

"Yeah yeah, of course you did. Just admit that you were terrified."

"Never."

"You don't admit to anything that's obviously true, do you?"

"Only one thing, other than I'm the best maker of pasta in the entire world."

"And what's that?"

"I love you." he muttered, somewhat drowsily, stopping Gilbert in his thought tracks.

"Oh really?" he asked, quite astonished that he said it so easily, "Well, I love you too." But the words fell upon deaf ears, Lovino was already asleep, curled just a bit closer to Gilbert than he had been before. He smiled, "Gute nacht. Ich werde dich am Morgen immer noch lieben."

* * *

><p><strong>Gute nacht. Ich werde dich am Morgen immer noch lieben.- Good night. I'll still love you in the morning.<br>Thank you DrunkPrussian for fixing that for me!  
>Apparently, no one can trust Google. <strong>


End file.
